Wedding Day
by kaceyizzalee
Summary: Alex and mason are getting married but this is mason side of the story. Wedding bells are ringing


*Max

So I am getting married to alex russo the love of my life. After 479 years I am finally settling down. My parents upset that alex is a wizard instead of a werewolf but they will get over it i love her and that is all that matters to me right now and nothing else. Justin patted me on my back and rubbed my shoulders "dude its okay to be nervous, i was when i was marrying harper and look at me now i got a baby on the way." i looked at him and sighed again as harper knocked on the door to come in. seeing her in her maid of honor gown being six months pregnant she seems happy and joyous. "how are you doing?" i hugged her and sighed.

"to be honest i am freaking out right now." she laughed as justin gave her a kiss on the cheek "how is alex?" she looked at me and sighed.

"she is nervous having a mother daughter talk with her mom crying well alex is doing most of the crying then her mother but its all good." she fixed my tie and patted me down lightly "she is happy mason." i smiled.

"she isn't having second thoughts?" harper looked up at me with wide eyes as i saw the look on her face i started to get worried.

"mason the only thing she has second thoughts on his her wedding dress deciding on which gown she should wear but she decided to wear one for the ceremony and the other for the reception, no she is figuring which one will be for which." i started laughing

"typical alex that is so my little sister." as justin started laughing "oh man." harper chuckled then she held her stomach a little wincing i reached my hand out so she doesn't fall or anything as justin grabs a chair and makes her sit down "are you okay sweetheart?" she looked at justin and answered her with a nod of her head. justin kissed her forehead and held her hand, looking at them as they look at one another i could see the love in there eyes.

"aw you guys look cute." harper smiled.

"i have what you and alex have now, its funny i use to feel left out when you guys look at each other the same way i look at justin." i smiled

"thats because you guys are married." harper shook her head no.

"no you guys love each other that words can't even explain it, i mean you guys could have married before we did but you dealt with all the crap that was trying to break you apart and yet you guys still held onto each other and fought through it. that is the love i always wanted. you're the strongest couple i have ever seen." i smiled and hugged her

"thank you harper."

"aw you're welcome.." she looked at justin "i think i should go and check on alex." justin didn't agree and called Mrs. Russo to come for harper, a few minutes she came and checked if she was alright and took her to where alex room is.

"hey guys alex dress is amazing." max came in as we did our handshake "dude i just had a conversation with my big sis and don't worry she has no second thoughts except the two dresses she is figuring for which will be which." justin and i started laughing oh man yup that is so my alex . the wedding is about to start in thirty minutes and alex hasn't decided yet but in time she will, all i know she will be lovely like always and i can always be speechless. my heart started to race a little faster as my mum came into the room. "mason can we talk alone please." justin and alex looked at me and left as max got behind my mother max started making mouth signals to run away before he closed the door.

"son you know i love you?" i shook my head

"of course mother, i do." she sighed as she sat down on a chair and looked up at the ceiling and to the wall.

"i talked to alex." i lifted my head wondering what did she possibly say to alex "i don't like the fact that you're marrying a wizard." i sighed oh no not this wretched conversation again "i know you love her but i believe you can do better and marry a werewolf. she doesn't understand you." i flipped the chair in anger and frustration.

"mother will you stop, i'm not marrying a werewolf, and don't say she doesn't understand me, she understands me more than anyone she even understand me more then you understand your own son." she looked at me in shock "mother i love you with all my heart but i found someone who can make me happy, someone who is willing to deal with my family crazy stupidity. she saved me from being a full wolf forever she has done everything for me and even saved the werewolves from being hunted down by a stupid hunter from the dark angels." she turned her head "she even gave up her own life to bring you back to life and you still have no respect or remorse for her." mother turned her head away from me "why can't you realize that i am happy with her?" she rolled her eyes at me and didn't answer "mother what did you say to her?" she looked at me

"i told her i don't like her and she doesn't deserve to be married to you, and that she needs to cancel the wedding." she got up and left opening the door as justin and max came back in.

"what happened?" max asked but i didn't answer i grabbed the chair and threw it at the wall breaking it in pieces as i turned wolf. Alex dad and my father came in the room seeing what was wrong.

"son." dad grabbed me to calm me down.

"my wedding is not cancelled." i growled as father looked confused

"did alex cancel it?" her dad asked i shook my head no.

"mother." father sighed and i turned back to my human form "she told alex that she wants the wedding cancelled and that she doesn't deserve to marry me."

"i'll go talk to her." father patted my suit before leaving as alex dad got on the phone with alex i heard her crying i took the phone from him. "alex darling you okay." she cried a little and answered no.

"your mother said i have to cancel the wedding." i sighed

"alex don't. i love you and that is all that matters."

"but she said if you get married to me she will disown you, i can't do that." i wanted to go down there and hold her to me but i couldn't

"alex i have a family and that's you and your family. so what if she does i have my brother and my father and my friends and relatives that adore you. alex i can't live a life not having you as my wife and i don't want to give that up. you're my everything and without i would be nothing so tell me that you love me and don't cancel this wedding. you deserve to be happy and i deserve making you happy." she stopped crying only making a few sniffles.

"you mean that?" i smiled a little

"i wouldn't said it if i didn't mean it. so do you love me." she giggled a little

"i wouldn't have said yes to you when you proposed and i wouldn't be in a wedding dress right now if i didn't."

"then marry me alex and don't let my mother ruin our day." i can hear her sigh

"i won't let her get to me." i sighed with relief

"i can't wait to see you." i heard her chuckle and she hanged up. i sighed again and gave Mr. Russo the phone as he smiled and gave me a pat on the back oh gosh i am getting married oh gosh.

after a few minutes of waiting it was time to go to the altar, i see father convinced mother to stay as she growls at dad and he just smiles in accomplishment. as the brides maids come down the aisle i grow even more nervous waiting to see alex as the main eventful song starts as everyone rises. my heart races and i started to feel a little light headed as justin reminded me to take a deep breath as i saw her and her father "wow." thats all i could muster to say. i couldn't stop smiling to see how beautiful she is right now.

her dress is so beautiful and gorgeous, a strapless vera wang wedding gown as the top is heart shaped curving around her bosom. her veil is long as her hair was pinned up in curls with the flower diamond clips. oh my gosh she looks beautiful she had on red lipsticks her nails were painted red and she looked out standing. alex looked at me smiling with water forming in her eyes. as Mr. Russo handed her over to me, she teared up a little bit as i wiped her tears away she hates ruining her makeup. everyone sat down as the head wizard began to speak. i didn't pay much attention to what he was saying as he was giving the introduction about love and marriage and then he went to the part of if anyone don't find these two to be together speak now or forever hold your peace mom was about to get up as father hold her down and growled enough for me to hear as she rolled her eyes and turned her head away from him. as no one else stood up the head wizard went back to saying what he had to say till it was time for our vows. i sighed as it was me going first.

"alex you are the reason why i am here. you're the reason why i wake up to face another day, you gave me love and kindness. i love you and i know i suck at trying to say things from my heart at times but i am glad that i am getting the chance to spend my life with you. i want to protect and take care of you and i am glad you are giving me this opportunity to be the man for you. i will do everything in my power to protect you and to love you and to take care of you. Alexandra Margarita Russo you are worth everything and you mean the world to me and i love you." everyone aawwed and cooed at what i said and it is time for alex turn.

"Mason, you are the love of my life. the day we met it was magical to our first kiss and our first date. we have been through so much that it would seem we shouldn't deal with one another but we always tried to pull things through and worked things out. i love you even when i couldn't love anymore you helped opened my heart and made me see what i truly deserve and that was to be with you. I am glad that i will be spending the rest of my life with you, you are truly my everything and i wouldn't be with any other person but you." i smiled as everyone awwed and alex gay friend started to cry and cooe.

**as we said our I do's and the head wizard pronounced us husband and wife we both kissed as everyone stood up and clapped their hands shouting and taking pictures. i looked at her and smiled "our future will be bright." she smiled at me and kissed me again "i am finally Mrs. Greyback." i smiled and kissed her i am the luckiest werewolf alive.**


End file.
